


Shades of Stone

by just_ann_now



Series: Dwarvish Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now





	Shades of Stone

**Shades of Stone**

Some say white is made of many colors. I never believed it until I traversed this city of stone.

Dawn: a wash of watery gold, warming limestone to pearl. At midday, pristine marble dazzles, a soaring beacon of light and heat. The violet of evening softens the starkest stone, trailing cool shadows down winding streets. Ancient fountains burble quiet songs, mossy green and iron-bound red.

They say that the Lady Finduilas learned to love the shades of stone, its beauty and warmth. I wish I had known her. I wish I could have wandered this color-drenched city by her side.


End file.
